Forever After
by Bannanerz
Summary: Wes and Macy have been dating for 2 years when Macy becomes pregnant. What happens through their journy of pregnancy and parenthood?
1. Chapter 1

**Just finished The Truth About Forever and I was COMPLETELY dissatisfied with the ending, so here I am, making up my own ending You love me for it. **

Macy POV

Wes and I were on our way to a catering job just out of town. I was back home for the summer, college was on break. We had been dating for a little over 2 years, and we were _very _serious. It was my turn to ask a question now. I had thought of all the different ways to ease in to the question, but it came out in one big blob.

"How do you feel about having children?" I asked quickly. The blank expression on his face turned to shock and curiosity. He took a moment before answering.

"I… Haven't really thought about it." He paused. "Why do you ask?" He took his eyes off the road for a second to look me in the eyes. I had known for a month, and now it was time for him to know to.

"I'm…" I paused, taking a deep much needed breath. "I'm pregnant."

For once, Wes was speechless. I was worried he would reject me and start yelling. But instead he stayed quiet for a minute. "You're pregnant?" He whispered. His face showed disbelief.

"Yes." Was the simple answer that came out as a reply. He was quiet once again. "Wes, I understand if you don't want the baby." I quickly reassured him. I rambled on for a minute before I realized that he was staring at me with an amused expression. "What?"

"I love it when you ramble on endlessly." He said. We were stopped at a red light. "And I would NEVER think about aborting our child. Okay? I love you, and I love our child. Even in the past few minutes I have become oddly… Attached. Sure, maybe I wasn't expecting it, but that doesn't mean that I don't want it. How far along are you?" He asked.

"About 2 and a ½ months. And I have grown kind of attached, too. It is our _baby_ growing inside of me, Wes. I am so confused, right now. What do I do? I don't want to give her up, and my mom is going to be _pissed_…" He cut me off.

"It's a girl?" His eyes glinted with happiness.

"I'd like to think so. But I don't actually know." I was envisioning Wes holding _our_ baby girl. I smiled.

"What?" Asked Wes. He had obviously seen me smiling.

"I was just thinking about you hold our baby girl. That is, if it is a girl." He smiled with me. I felt so much better now that I had this off of my chest. I also felt very reassured with his reaction. He wanted the baby, too.

As I was thinking about this, it dawned on me that I wouldn't be able to stay in college. Luckily, I had gotten Wes in the local college. HE was studying welding and art. And his business started picking up dramatically. Ever since pieces had been shown off at my mom's party, he had been getting special orders for them, and was able to put the prices higher. And he still had his catering job. Together, we could make enough to live comfortably. And when the baby was old enough, I could go to our local college.

We had finally reached the last road before the house we would be catering at. "What are you thinking about?" Wes asked me softly.

"Our future." In a nutshell, this was the truth. But it was specific details of our future I was thinking about. He nodded, in his own train of thought. We parked, and as I went to pull the heavy carts out of the back, as I usually did, Wes stopped me. I looked at him, confused. I always did this.

"Its not good to carry heavy things when you are pregnant." He explained. Oh. Great. Now I was going to be treated like a young child for the next 6 ½ months. I sighed, taking a light box of aprons. He looked at me approvingly, and we walking in the back to the kitchen.

I had felt nauseous before. But it was always in the morning. Not at night. And never before, had I thought I might actually lose it. Now, I wasn't so sure. It was the smell of meatballs that had brought on the initial nausea. But when the cheese puffs started baking, I couldn't handle it anymore, and I darted for the bathroom.

I was violently sick. I wasn't paying much attention, but I knew that Wes had come in, holding my hair out of my face, while rubbing small circles on my back. He could be so sweet. When I was done, I sat on the floor, drawing my knees up to my chest, leaning my head against the wall. Wes put his hand to my clammy cheek. "Do you feel any better?" His voice was one of serious concern.

"Yes." I said, nodding. "I thought you only got morning sickness in the _morning._" I smiled as he chuckled at my logic.

"Who's getting morning sickness? " Asked a familiar voice from the doorway. Kristy. I sighed, looking up at Wes, then to Kristy. Wes just gave me a look that said "Do what you've got to do."

"I'm pregnant." I said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, even though I knew it would be one of the most complicated. She gave me the all knowing smile, then helped me up, pulling me in to a giant hug. I hugged back, smiling.

"Congratulations!" She beamed at me. "I call dibs on being the god mother!" She said, as she exited the bathroom.

I chuckled, leaning in to Wes.

**Reviews make me oh-so- happy! More reviews, the faster I get up new chapters, and the better the chapters are! Comments, concerns, opinions, raving reviews, and suggestions are all so VERY welcome!**

**Also, I have 3 stories on The Nine Lives of Chloe King, so make sure to check those out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like the last chapter. Make sure to review. I need a bit of critiquing, compliments, however, are always over-welcome. **

We found that telling everybody separately was easier than hosting a giant party. They were all happy for us. But we had yet to tell my mother. Mostly because I was a coward. She would definietely NOT be impressed with my choices. But she would have to either live with it, or disown me. Her choice.

It must have been pretty obvious that I was worried, because Wes squeezed my hand reassuringly, and whispered in my ear, "No matter what happens in there, we still have each other, and all of our friends, my family. Don't be stressed. It's not good for you or the baby."

True enough. I didn't want to put our baby at risk, so I tried slightly succeeded at calming myself. I knocked on my mother's door. Waiting for her to answer. Seeing that I didn't live here anymore, I didn't feel that I could just walk in.

She answered the door within seconds, smiling at the sight of me, bringing me in for a hug. Inviting us inside, she took her place on the couch, motioning for us to do the same. I sat next to Wes on the love seat. My mother was finally warming up to Wes, and was trying not to judge, knowing he lost his mother.

"Mom, we have something important to tell you. But just hear me out, okay? I don't want you…" I was cut off by her excitedly jabbering about a wedding.

"Oh you two are getting married?" She continued on without waiting for a reply. "That's just so great! I…" I had to cut her off.

"Mom, that's not what we were going to tell you. Mom… I'm pregnant." I said, letting the words gush out of my mouth.

She looked at me. Just looking. There was no anger or happiness in her eyes. "Very funny joke, sweetie." She said, smiling. I sighed.

", she isn't joking. She is truly pregnant." Wes said, squeezing my hand.

For a moment, my mom's mouth hung open, but, remembering her manners, she quickly shut it. "Oh, yes. Well, you are responsible young adults. I'm sure you can handle this. But I don't see how you will be able to finish college, Macy. I am very disappointed. You still have the option of abortion…" I cut her off before she could go any farther.

"Mom! I am not killing a defenseless baby!" I almost yelled. "Besides, Wes is doing very well with his welding, and Wish Catering is doing extremely well, and our paychecks are quite large. If I need to, I can take on another job. When the baby is old enough to go to daycare, I can finish college." I explained our plan to her, and she listened, much to my surprise.

She nodded, and told me she was happy for me. Her tone suggested different, but at least she was trying. We left. I wasn't extremely disappointed, but I wasn't extremely happy, either. But it was the best I could imagine it being.

"Well, that was…" Wes tried to search for the right word, but obviously there wasn't one that fit the encounter we just had.

"Interesting. We'll put it at that." I said, smiling. My mother was a character. That was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this book is from a few years ago and I am the only author currently working on a story from it, but it is kind of sad that I am not getting any reviews **

Morning sickness came and went, but it stayed for longer than it was welcome. When it was fin ally completely gone, I was 5 months pregnant. I wasn't allowed out of the kitchen when catering for Wish. Wes and Delia were both afraid of things that could and have gone wrong while serving. Even though I knew they made it sound scarier than it really was, it did scare me, and I stayed in the kitchen for the baby. So that nothing would happen to our perfect child living inside of me.

This perfect child living inside of me, also gave me terribly uncomfortable Braxton hicks contractions. Wes didn't know anything about this. He would worry it was real labor. He was always worrying about me now. It was sweet, but at the same time, kind of annoying. I was pretty sure I hadn't picked up anything heavier than 5 pounds since he found out about the pregnancy. He was making me eat every 3 hours. He spent some of his nights reading pregnancy books, which made me laugh. But I still wasn't gonna tell him about the Braxton hicks, no matter how educated he was. He needed to focus on his welding, and he sure as hell wouldn't if I told him I was having false contractions.

We had a catering job at a 50th anniversary, where there were a bunch of old ladies. They weren't gropers or grabbers. In fact, they weren't really eaters. So they went out with trays every once in a while, but for the most part we hung out in the kitchen. The baby was moving around and kicking, and everyone working for Wish was taking turns feeling the baby. When they were done, Wes came up behind me, kissing my temple, and putting his hands on swollen belly. And I had a contraction.

He felt it, eyes widening in alarm. "What was that?" I had been having them every 10 minutes for the past hour or so.

So, not thinking, I put the word "just" and "another" in my anwers. "Just another contraction." Noticing his eyes turning to the size of saucers, I added, "_False_ contractions. They are Braxton hicks. Nothing to worry about."  
>He took in my words. "Wait, another? How long have you been having these, babe?" I was turned around, looking him in the eyes now. Everyone else, who had been quiet, listening in on our conversation, quickly saw that they weren't really involved in this conversation, quickly got back to work, whistling and starting up random conversations.<p>

I sighed. Now I had to tell him, and I just hoped he wouldn't be too mad. "For an hour or so. They don't hurt, they are just a bit unconfortable. Don't worry!" I reassured him.

He seemed to take my reassurance and calmed down. "How long have you been getting these contractions?" He asked. Didn't I just answer that?

"For an hour, I just told…" He cut me off.

"No, I mean _before _today. You and I both know you have had them longer. You would have been a lot more panicked than this." He knew me too well for my own good.

"A few weeks. The first time was when you went for that welding conference in Montana." He nodded.

"You know you could have told me, right? I don't want to be hearing that your water broke second hand, or anything. I know you think I would be over-protective, but that is my job now." He smiled at me. He was right. I should have told him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He kissed me. It broke a little sooner than I would have liked, as Bert told him that they had to go serve some food. I chuckled, sending him on his way. Then a particularly uncomfortable contraction hit. I had found that the only way to resolve this was going on a walk. "Delia, I am going to go on a walk." She was the one who had first suggested a walk, when I felt the first contraction a few weeks ago. She nodded understandingly, turning back to chopping some onions.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will keep on going, just for the 3 reviewers! Love you all! Make sure you review more!**

Only 5 ½ months pregnant and they Braxton Hicks were terrible! Walking had cured the contractions, and I made my way back to the house we were catering at. I walked slowly, taking my time. I looked up at the leaves on the trees. Then down at the cracked sidewalk. I finally walked through the back door.

"Thank god! There you are!" I was pulled in to Wes's embrace. Obviously Delia had not passed on the message that I was goin for a walk. " I was so worried! I didn't know where you were…" I cut him off.

"Babe, calm down! You're rambling." I smiled. " I told Delia where I was going. I went for a walk to get rid of these contractions."

His face relaxed a little bit. "Oh. Can you please tell me next time? I am seriously going through some paranoia, here. I don't know if it has to do with being a father in 4 months, or what, but I have been so worried about you all the time." He was rambling again. I pulled him down to my height, kissing him long and passionately. Unfortunately it ended from a gasp by me.

He looked at me, concerned. "It's ok, babe. The contractions are still there. They get worse when I'm not walking." I smiled, encouragingly.

"Oh, well, the party is done, now. How about we go for a walk to the park?" He suggested. I nodded eagerly, and he chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

We strolled around for an hour before my ankles and lower back were bothering me. I sat down on a bench next to Wes, and laid my head on this shoulder. He was being unusually quiet and tense. I mean, it wasn't like he talked a _lot_ but not talking at all wasn't his thing either. "Wes, what's wrong?" I asked, lifting my head off his shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

He slid off the bench and kneeled in front of me, fishing a black box out of his pocket. He opened it, clearing his throat. "Macy, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You are a strong beautiful woman, who is perfect in every way. You are also carrying our child." He paused and smiled as I gasped. "Will you do you the honor of becoming my wife?"

The waterworks started, and I couldn't speak. Hormones _sucked_. "Babe?" He asked, looking at me after a minute. "Do you have an answer?" He was looking more nervous with every passing second. I still couldn't speak. I settled for second best. I pulled him in and gave him one of the most passionate kisses I have ever given him.

"You have been holding back on me!" He accused teasingly. "I take this as a yes?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." Was my tearful answer. He slipped the ring on my finger, then lifted me up and spun me around. I giggled to no end.

When he finally set me down, he spoke a happy joyful voice. "I am so excited to become a father." He said. I smiled, but then gasped suddenly. His face of genuine happiness turned to worry and concern in an instant.

"You might become a father a little sooner than you think." I hinted heavily.

"What does that me…? Oh my God! Your water just broke?" I nodded quickly. "You're only 5 months along! This is way too early!" I doubled over through a sharp pain that took over my body. He swiftly swooped me in to his arms, carrying me bridal style back to his car, which was parks 3 blocks away.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry, I was going to do more, but it is a school night and I am so exhausted! Review for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I got a few more reviews that I am thankful for! Keep them coming! Hope you like this. **

Wes got me back to the car as fast as he could without running. That would have hurt. As he attempted to set me in the front seat of his truck, I let out a small cry of pain. I tried to keep it in, and it was muffled by Wes's shoulder, which I had cried in to the whole way here. Unfortunately, Wes had heard me, and I looked at him to see my own pain etched across his face.

From then on I knew I had to keep myself together, for Wes. You could tell he wasn't ok with my pain, and he was sad that he couldn't take the pain on himself. I slid in to the seat of the car, pulling out my phone.

"Do you really think _now_ is the time to start texting your friends?" He asked, a little disgruntled. I sighed.

"Wes, I am telling Kristy, Delia, and Bert where we are any why we won't be home." I explained, and I could see quilt flood across his features.

"Oh… Good idea. Sorry about that." He smiled my favorite smile.

"It's ok, babe. You look like you hurt more than…." I gasped and grit my teeth together, surpressing another cry.

"Shhh, we will be at the hospital soon. It will be ok." That was such a lie.

"Wes, I'm not so sure it will be ok." He looked at me, wondering if there was something I knew that he didn't, so I explained once again. "The baby…" A tear slipped down my cheek. "The baby is way too early. If he or she does survive…" Wes cut me off.

"You mean _when _he or she survives." He told me sternly.

"Yes. _When_ he or she is born, he will have to spend several days or weeks in the ICU. And… I'm not sure what's going to happen. I am so scared, Wes." Tears, were slipping quickly and quietly. I was happy that it was dark out just for this reason. So that he couldn't see me cry. But just my luck, a car with bright headlights, _very _bright headlights, passed, and Wes looked at me. He was the tears, and wiped them away, looking from the road to me, and back again several times.

"Oh, baby, don't cry." He whispered. If there was anything Wes couldn't stand, it was the pain, and tears of pain and suffering of other people. I hiccupped, then, though I tries harder than I thought possible, I cried an agonizing cry of severe pain. This was the worst contraction yet.

Wes looked like he was in more pain than me, so I was glad when we finally got to the hospital.

**I am not writing more until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews on this chapter. So altogether I should have 11 reviews, which is not asking much! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I have 11 reveiws! Here we go. **

I was too far along in labor for them to do a C-section, so I had to go naturally. Wes did the paperwork while they got me prepped for the delivery.

Since the baby was smaller, he or she would come faster and easier, so they had to work fast. When Wes was finally done with the paper work, it was time for me to start pushing. I think it only took about 10 pushes to get the baby out.

And I heard crying. But it was quickly gone. I looked up, my smile disappearing as I couldn't see my baby. "Shhh, baby, it's ok." Wes whispered to me. "They took her to the ICU. They had to make sure she would be ok." I smiled.

"It's a girl?" He nodded, kissing my forehead. "What are we going to name her?" He looked at me, his face showing a positively stumped look. "We never talked about it. We don't have anything for her to wear or sleep in…" I trailed on. He silenced me with a kiss.

"Don't worry. Delia has some stuff we can use until we can get our own. And as for the name, I think that Rylie is really pretty. Maybe Rylie Jaxon? My mom's middle name was Jaxon with an X…" He trailed off, looking at me, studying my face, looking for approval.

I smiled, nodding. "I love it!" And I did. His smile was a bright as the moon. He pulled me in for a hug, and I gasped and winced.

"Oh. Sorry. Are you really sore?" He asked, guiltiness evident in his handsome features.

"A little bit. That and I wasn't expecting you to pull me up so quickly." I said. He nodded, hesitantly wiping a strand of hair from my face. I sat myself up carefully, then put my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

A nurse came in, clearing her throat. We looked up at the nurse, who looked like she had a permanent frown line etched in her forehead. "We have some news on your baby."

**I know it is short but it is SUPER LATE (or early :]) so I will write more tomorrow! Make sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am disappointed! I am not getting very many reviews!**

"_We have some news on your baby."_

We looked at the nurse expectantly, and she continued. "She made it. She will be kept in the ICU for a week, but her lungs were developed enough for her to breathe with a little help. There seems to be no serious problems that we can detect right now. For a baby born this early, she is doing exceptionally well." The nurse beamed. She seemed almost as happy as we were.

Wes let out a breath he had been holding, and smiled. He kissed me long and passionately. His emotions flooded the kiss. It was full of relief, joy, wonder, and excitement. I kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

We finally had to pull apart for air. "Mace, I am going to go tell everyone in the waiting room the good news. Will you be okay without me? I am pretty sure that Kristy will want to come see you, along with everyone else. Is that okay?" I nodded. I was excited to see everyone from Wish. They had been really happy and supportive about the baby. And I needed some support. I was worried for Rylie, even if the nurse said she would be okay.

**A week later.**

I walked in to hospital that I had left just 5 days earlier. But this time, I was here to take home my baby girl. Rylie Jaxon Baker. I smiled, sqeezing Wes's hand. When the nurse brought Rylie to me, tears streamed down my face. Wes looked at me, making sure I was ok. I just smiled, allowing the tears to fall as I stared at the beautiful baby in my arms.

I looked up at Wes, who was also beginning to show unspilled tears in his eyes. He looked up at me, our eyes locking. "Come on. Lets get our baby home." I smiled at his use of words, and we headed home together as a family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I was originally done with this story but I wanted to do a bit more with it. **

I woke up to the sound of an infant wailing. Again. I heard Wes groan, as he said, "I'll get her." I began to protest, but he pushed me back in to bed and my eyes immediately began to shut. I was drifting back to sleep until I heard Wes shouting my name frantically from the nursery.

I quickly got up and ran to Rylie's room. Wes has never needed help with her before, so I began to panic. As I looked in to the room, I heard the beeping of the baby thermometer. "Wes?" I asked, cautiously.

"She has a fever." He said, paling, desperately trying to get her to calm down. My heart immediately began to race, as I rush over to feel Rylie's forehead. She was burning up.

"We need to get her to the hospital." I panicked, taking her from Wes's arms, and starting for the door, which Wes, who now had the car keys, was holding open for me.

We rushed to the hospital in record time, and the baby was sent away in to a back room, where we weren't allowed. I sighed deeply, and sunk in to a waiting chair, putting my head in my hands. Wes sank down next to me, putting his strong arms around my thinning frame, and rubbed soft circles on my back. His face was buried in my hair, and was whispering sweet nothings in to my ear as tears rolled slowly down my face.

A doctor came out an hour later to inform us the Rylie was fine, and was given a shot of penicillin to make her temperature go down. I sighed in relief, and hugged Wes, smiling through my tears.

**I know it is short, but if you like it you will review and get more chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had planned on being done with this story but I heard someone tell a story of me when I was a baby and this came to me, so I thought I would share it with you!**

**Enjoy! **

Wes's POV

I never saw how anyone could rock a baby to death, or strangle the small life in their arms. Babies just look too innocent and sweet to ever deserve something like that.

But as I bounced lightly around my living room, holding a screaming Rylie in my arms, I was beginning to understand their motives. Not that I could actually bring myself to ever hurt her, but the thought crossed my mind.

"Shhh." I whispered, calmly. Looking up at the clock, I saw it was 3 am. I sighed. I had been trying to get her to go back to sleep since 11. I had even woken Macy up once to see if Rylie had been hungry. That had not been the case.

I sat down on a rocking chair in the nursery, rocking smoothly and rhythmically back and forth. She screamed even harder. Sighed, exasperated, I quietly moved down the stairs and to the living room, so that Macy wouldn't be awaken by Rylie's cries.

That hope diminished when I head feet trudging down the stairs, and an exhausted Macy appeared in front of me.

"Sorry." I apologized over Rylie. "I was…"

She cut me off. "Just give her to me." She said, just loud enough for me to hear.

Willing to do anything to get my child to stop screaming, I handed her over.

Then, Macy started singing.

_When I was a child, an evening June I_

_We'd sit in the rocker, my mother and I_

_Her arms would enfold me, her gaze meeting mine_

_And she'd sing to me softly in 3-quarter time_

_La dadada da da dada, La daadada da dada dada_

_La dadada da da dada, La dadada dada daaa._

_The love that we shared, I now give to you_

_The rocker is waiting with room here for two_

_I look in your eyes and your sweet gaze meets mine_

_And I find myself singing in 3-quarter time_

_La dadada da da dada, La daadada da dada dada_

_La dadada da da dada, La dadada dada daaa._

_Should you have a child, so sweet and so fair_

_The moments we spent in the old rockin' chair_

_I'll be yours forgiving, as my mother's were mine_

_And you'll find yourself singing in 3-quarter time_

_La dadada da da dada, La daadada da dada dada_

_La dadada da da dada, La dadada dada daaa._

_When I was a child an evening June I_

_We'd sit in the rocker, my mother_

_And_

_I…._

I was so mesmerized by her voice, I hadn't even noticed that Rylie had stopped crying the second she started singing. I snapped out of it and looked up at her, to find her looking down lovingly at Rylie.

Everything was perfect. I was sitting here, with my family.

My gorgeous wife, my sweet tender daughter, and I was finally where I belonged.


End file.
